creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Foltermethoden
Ich stehe schon seit 28 Stunden, 3 Minuten und 27 Sekunden hier. Zumindest habe ich mich vor 28 Stunden, 3 Minuten und 27 Sekunden das letzte Mal verzählt. Wie lange ich tatsächlich schon in diesen Drecksloch bin, weiß nur er, und er scheint nicht die geringste Lust zu haben, es mir zu verraten… Die Dunkelheit schwärzt meine Sicht erheblich, die Kälte dämpft meine Gefühle unbarmherzig, und der Geruch hat mich schon einige Male zum Würgen gebracht. Eisiges Metall umschlingt meine Handgelenke, und ein Gitter aus demselben Material schließt mich ein, während das Wasser mir wortwörtlich bereits bis zum Hals steht und in einem unangenehmen Takt gluckert, als kleine Luftblasen von unten herauf gleiten. Es ist eine verunreinigte Brühe. Um das zu sehen brauche ich nicht einmal Licht. Schließlich habe ich mich bereits einmal in diese Brühe übergeben und noch öfter meine Notdurft verrichten müssen. Und wer könnte das besser wissen, wenn er selbst darin steht? Sobald es abermals ansteigt, habe ich ein Problem. Denn sowohl die Seiten als auch die Decke dieser Konstruktion sind mit spitzen Nieten gespickt, mit denen ich nur ungerne in Kontakt treten würde. Selbst in der Dunkelheit glänzen sie unheilvoll und ich weiß, dass sie regelrecht nach meinem Blut dürsten. Sie erlauben mir nicht, mich auch nur eine Sekunde lang anzulehnen. Der Schmerz ist einfach nicht tragbar. Aber ich bin so müde… Der Schlaf ist reizvoll. So unumgänglich. So schmeichelhaft. Doch ich werde ertrinken, wenn er mich übermannt. Er lockt mich mit süßen Versprechungen. Mit der Behauptung, dass ich meine Ruhe haben werde, doch er lügt. Das musste ich auf die harte Tour lernen. Auf die schmerzhafte Tour. Meine Klamotten kleben unangenehm fest an mir, meine Haare sind mittlerweile viel zu lang und meine Fingernägel sind bei den vielzähligen Versuchen, mich aus meinem Schicksal zu kratzen, vollkommen zerstört worden. Meinen Namen? Den habe ich nach den Minuten, Stunden und Tagen irgendwann einmal vergessen. Ein Geräusch ertönt an meiner Seite. Es klingt wie ein samtenes Lachen, das das Blut in mir zum Kochen bringt. Er ist hier. Er sieht zu. Kurz nach dieser Realisation ist mir bereits wieder alles egal. Soll er doch. Soll er doch dort stehen und mich beobachten. Soll er sich doch an meinem Leid ergötzen. Sicher trägt er eine Nachtsichtgerät oder so. Mir ist es egal. Verdammter Mistkerl. Soll er doch! Egal! Das soll ihm nicht gefallen! Ich bin so müde... Das Plätschern des Wassers an meinem Oberkörper ist beinahe wie ein sanft gesummtes Gute-Nacht-Lied. Die Schwärze lockt mich mit Versprechungen von Freiheit. Ich fühle, wie meine Muskeln dem Druck des Schlafes nachgeben und die Wut in mir langsam von der Gleichgültigkeit verschlungen wird. Als ich die Augen schließe, rutscht mein Kopf unter Wasser und mein rasselnder Atem stoppt… Der beinahe angenehme und kaum erlösende Schlaf verraucht. Hier gibt es kein Geräusch, kein Bild, keinen Geruch, kein Licht, keine Rettung. Ich sitze angekettet auf einem Stuhl. Selbst meine Haare sind festgebunden, sodass jede kleinste Bewegung schmerzhaft ist. Deswegen rühre ich mich nicht, als er die Metallspitze zwischen meinem Fingernagel und meiner Haut anlegt. Nun erklingt ein sanftes metallisches Kreischen, als er den Keil immer tiefer zwischen den Nagel und meinen Finger treibt. Immer wenn das Geräusch mich erreicht, haben sie sich ein klein wenig mehr abgetrennt. Ich zucke, keuche und buckele. Dennoch bleibe ich halbwegs stumm, und beobachte mit einem gewissen Desinteresse das glänzende Objekt, welches in meinem Körper verschwindet … Immer tiefer dringt der Keil ein. Der nächste Nagel wird gelöst; meine Haut brennt. Schmerz. Penner. Soll er doch verrecken. Dann fühle ich etwas in meinem Ohr… Meine Zehen, die die Nägel gnädiger Weise behalten durften, rollen sich ein, und ich zische. Plötzlich schiebt er das längliche Objekt mit einem Ruck hinein, und mein Trommelfell platzt. Schmerz. Sofort habe ich einen Druck im Ohr, der so dröhnend ist, dass ich mich abrupt versteife und den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Stuhl ramme. Beim anderen Ohr macht er es langsamer. Genüsslicher. Doch was interessiert es mich?! Ich bin schon lange nur der Zuschauer, den die Qualen kaum mehr erreichen können. Die Ruhe ist mir nur zu willkommen. Und das gefällt ihm nicht. Ein Schlag trifft mich. Dann ein weiterer. Und noch einer. Immer mehr prasseln auf mich ein, wie die Hölle, in der ich seit je her gefangen bin. Sie werden fester. Schmerzvoller. Das Knacken meiner Nase nehme ich schweigend hin. Er knurrt und reißt meinen Kopf nach vorne. Das Wimmern kann ich einfach nicht unterdrücken, während meine Haut langsam mit den Haaren vom Knochen abgetrennt wird. Es ist beinahe so, als würde jemand Kaugummi von seinem Schuh abkratzen, nur so ist es unangenehmer und das Blut umhüllt mich. Abermals lädt mich die Dunkelheit zum Tanz. Doch wie immer wird sie mich nie vollkommen umarmen. Aus reiner Routine klappen meine Lider wieder auf. Obwohl sich meine Pupillen fieberhaft an das gedämmte Licht gewöhnen wollen, sehe ich kaum mehr als die Schwärze, die mein Sichtfeld empfindlich beeinträchtigt. Statt des kalten Metalls fühle ich nun raues Seil an meinen Hand- und Fußgelenken. Jede Bewegung, die ich tätige, reißt mir die Haut noch ein wenig mehr auf und schon jetzt haben sich winzige Tropfen meines Blutes an die Oberfläche verirrt. Sie scheinen nicht mehr von mir zu stammen. Mir egal. Seine eiskalten Finger, die jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers betasten, jagen mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht nur bei den Fingern belassen wird. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich vollkommen unbekleidet bin. Nachdem er das aber schon so oft getan hat, bin ich darüber hinweggekommen. Auch das Messer, welches nun über meinen Bauch gleitet, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Nur die Hitze überrascht mich ein wenig, schließlich hatte er mich zuvor nur mit Kälte gefoltert. Glühend heiß streicht es über mich. Verbrennt meine Haut und hinterlässt unschöne Narben, die sich mit den älteren in verschlungene Muster verwandelt haben. Es gleitet zärtlich herum, bis es Halt macht und der Druck verstärkt wird. Gottverdammt, ich will das nicht. Doch nun empfinde ich kaum mehr als Gleichgültigkeit. Den Schmerzen folgt statt meinen früheren, qualvollen Schreien, nur noch ein leises, animalisches Wimmern. Ich fühle, wie Brandtblasen langsam sprießen, und ich fühle, wie das Messer meinen Bauchnabel durchstößt. Es gleitet durch mein Inneres, als wäre ich Butter, und kann dennoch das Gefühl der dumpfen Leere nicht mehr beseitigen. Mir wird schlecht. Ein kleines – entnervtes – Söhnen dringt mir zeitgleich über die spröden und aufgeplatzten Lippen. „Wow, ist ja so, als ob ich das rote Meer teile.“ Er lacht über seinen eigenen Witz. Diese tiefe, ungnädige Stimme kenne ich schon lange. Zu lange. Beinahe so, als ob sie immer existiert hätte. Doch schon lange lassen mich die gehässigen Kommentare kalt, und schon lange habe ich aufgegeben, nach meinem Leben zu betteln oder zu versuchen, eine Konversation in Gang zu bringen. Es ist am Ende ja doch nur sinnlos. Ich werde hier bleiben müssen. Er schiebt das Metall immer tiefer in mich hinein. Meine Rippen stellen kein zu großes Hindernis dar. Der Stahl gleitet einfach hindurch und mit einer Art Bewunderung bemerke ich, dass mich das Ding hinten wieder durchstößt. Er beginnt, die Klinge langsam zu sich zu ziehen. Sie durchbohrt Knochen, Organe; Venen, Haut. Mehr als stumm weinen kann ich nicht mehr. Die Linie, welche mich spaltet, ist heiß und kalt zugleich. Das Blut sammelt sich in einer Lache um meinen erschlafften Körper und es dringt durch meine Atemwege. Irgendwie ist es geschmacklos. Die Dunkelheit zieht mich – wie eine gute Freundin – in ihre Arme. Das gefällt ihm nicht. Ich wache wieder auf. Abermals gibt es kein Licht, an das sich meine Augen adjustieren könnten, und nachdem ich versucht habe, mich zu regen, trifft mich die Realisation. Ich stecke in einer Art Zwangsjacke. „Mieder“, verbessert mich mein Peiniger. Seine Stimme ist direkt neben meinem Ohr. Ich zucke zur entgegengesetzten Seite, sein Lachen ist unbarmherzig. Er scheint immer zu wissen, was ich denke oder was ich als nächstes vorhabe, und aus genau diesem Grund ist es mir nie gelungen zu fliehen. Ich habe es vor Monaten aufgegeben. Und das hat ihm nicht gefallen. Meine Hände sind auf meinen Rücken gebunden, und dieses Mal ist der Stoff weich, doch definitiv standhaft. Meine Verwunderung weicht schnell dem gewohnten Schmerz, als plötzlich meine Arme von hinten über den Kopf gezogen werden. Langsam. Gleichmäßig. Schmerzhaft. Ich kann hören, wie meine Knochen protestieren; Knacken. Ich kann auch hören, wie meine Schultern sich auskugeln. Wie meine Handgelenke nachgeben. Die Splitter meiner Fingerknochen bohren sich in meine einst olivfarbene Haut und der pochende Blutkreislauf wird einfach unterbrochen. Keine Träne rinnt mehr über meine Wange. Kein Wimmern dringt aus meiner Kehle. Der Schmerz ist so intensiv, dass ich nichts fühlen kann. Nichts tun kann. Mein Atem ist nunmehr ein Rasseln. Ein, aus. Nicht aufhören. Ein, aus. Bald ist mein gesamter Oberkörper gebrochen, verbogen und zerstört. Ich werde geschüttelt, so stark sind die Qualen, doch ich bleibe stumm. Still. Unbeugsam. Es macht ihn wütend. Er hängt mich an den Füßen auf. Das Blut rinnt mir in den Kopf. Ich keuche. Er lacht. Zu lange, viel zu lange fühle ich, wie meine Blutzirkulation aus den Fugen gerissen wird, und dann erschlaffen meine Muskeln mit der Pein. Dieses Mal ist die Dunkelheit rot. Oh welch Wunder. Als ich aufwache, bin ich gefesselt. Wer hätte das erwartet? Verdammter Mistkerl. Wieder trage ich nichts, außer der stinkenden Luft, die mich umhüllt und von meiner eigenen Verwesung zeugt. Und dann fühle ich den Stich. Ein Mückenstich. Kaum merkbar, aber nichtsdestotrotz da. Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Die Hornisse brummt tief und aggresiv. Sie landet genau auf meiner Nasenspitze. Und der Schmerz ist verzehrend. Der Vollidiot gewinnt wieder an Originalität. Es werden mehr, immer mehr. Eine kriecht sogar in meine Nase. Andere dringen in meine Ohren. Das Summen ist vernehmbar und schmerzhaft. Sie stechen. Immer wieder. Und irgendwann will ich schreien, doch kein Ton dringt aus mir. Schneller als erwartet steht er hinter mir, wütend und dreht mir den Hals um. Denn meine Gleichgültigkeit missfällt ihm. Ich erwache. Das helle Licht blendet mich sofort, weswegen ich einige Male blinzeln muss, bis ich mich endlich an meine Umgebung gewöhnt habe. Meine Frau steht vor mir in der Küche vor der Kaffeemaschine. Es duftet nach frisch gemahlenen Bohnen und Toast mit Butter. Die Sonne flimmert durch unsere Vorhänge und bestrahlt meine geschundene Haut, sanft wie der Morgentau. Es ist warm, angenehm warm, und ich sitze auf dem gemütlichsten Stuhl, den ich seit langem gefühlt habe. Neben Unverständnis füllt auch Glück jede Pore meines Körpers aus, doch das ändert sich schlagartig, als ich ihn sehe. Er steht im Türrahmen. Ich sehe in fragend an: „Warum“. Er lächelt. Nicht bösartig, sondern freundlich. Ich kann es nicht fassen, nicht glauben. Er geht und lässt uns zurück. Seine Schritte hallen im Laminat des Ganges drüben wieder. Ich bemerke kaum, wie unlogisch und unwirklich dieser Moment ist, doch soll ich euch was sagen? Es ist mir vollkommen schnuppe. Ich springe auf, renne zu ihr, ziehe sie in eine Umarmung. Ihr Geruch ist gewohnt, ihr zierlicher Körper mir bekannt. Als ich sie jedoch etwas von mir weghalte und ihr immer wieder erzähle, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe und wie schrecklich ich sie liebe, sehe ich die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht. Und das Halsband… Sie stößt mich von sich weg und murmelt eine Entschuldigung, als sie plötzlich beginnt zu zucken, Schaum aus ihrem Mundwinkel läuft, und ihre Augen den Glanz verlieren. Den Strom hatte auch ich oft ertragen müssen. Doch bei ihr geht es schneller. Zu schnell. Tränen wallen in mir auf. Und ich weine, schreie. Qualen, die ich noch nie erlitten habe, bringen mich zum Krampfen. Ich ziehe sie an mich. Wippe mich vor und zurück. Alles in mir, das wundervolle Glücksgefühl, alles, jeder Zentimeter wird von Angst, Qual und Hass verzehrt. Auf mein hundertstes Warum antwortet seine kalte, belustigte Stimme. „Du hattest vergessen, was Leid bedeutet…“ Etwas trifft mich am Kopf. Sofort schießt Blut aus der Wunde. Ich sacke abermals zusammen. Die Dunkelheit lässt sich wieder spöttisch über mich ergießen. Das nächste Mal erwache ich auf einem Stuhl, der mit Nägeln gespickt ist, die sich durch mich hindurch bohren. Ich weine nicht wegen ihnen, sondern wegen ihr. Schreie, versuche zu entkommen. Alles. Und er steht daneben. Und lacht… Er hat schon jeden Zentimeter meines Körper umgebracht. Er hat meine Frau ermordet. Ich habe zwei Töchter, die bereits ihre eigenen Kinder haben. Ich weiß, sie sind die Nächsten. Ich weiß nur nicht wann. Ich flehe ihn an, ihnen nichts zu tun, doch er lächelt nur. Ich weiß, dass er sich immer irgendetwas neues ausdenken wird, und dass ich sein Versuchskaninchen sein werde. Ich weiß so viel und dennoch nichts. Ich weiß, dass er weiß, wie verzweifelt ich bin. Ich weiß, dass er niemals aufhören wird, bis er stirbt oder erwischt wird. Denn meine Unsterblichkeit scheint ihm zu gefallen. Yay. Der Vollidiot Who macht wieder einen auf NSWF, aber nicht ganz NSWF. Ich glaube, das ist wieder auf einer ganz dünnen Linie. Keine Sorge, das hier ist noch eine Baustelle. Ich veröffentliche es nur schon jetzt, da ich in der nächsten Woche voraussichtlich kaum mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben werde. Küsschen Küsschen (no homo). Whocaress Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod